the_trilbeefandomcom-20200214-history
The Trilbee Awards 2013
The Trilbee Awards '''were a group of videos that Trilbee initially released in January 2014. They were subsequently taken down by Trilbee after copyright threats from YouTube, but have since been uploaded and compiled into a 2 hour long video. On this page you can find a run down of every nominee and winner for each category. If you would like to view the entire Trilbee Awards yourself, then click on the link below: * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLYB45r6qX0 1. Biggest Surprise '''Nominations: * 42 * Frozen * Monsters University * Spring Breakers Winner: * World War Z 2. Biggest Disappointment Nominations: * Carrie * The Hunger Games: Catching Fire * In a World ... * The Lone Ranger Winner: * The Fifth Estate 3. Best Make-Up Nominations: * Elysium * Oz The Great and Powerful * Prisoners * Rush Winner: * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug 4. Best Production Design Nominations: * Elysium * The Great Gatsby * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug * Oz The Great and Powerful Winner: * Pacific Rim 5. Best Visual Effects Nominations: * Gravity * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug * Man of Steel * Oblivion Winner: * Pacific Rim 6. Best Original Score Nominations: * Pacific Rim * Man of Steel * Star Trek Into Darkness * Iron Man 3 Winner: * Gravity 7. Best Animated Film Only 3 nominees due to a lack of "good" aminated films that were released in 2013. Nominations: * Despicable Me 2 * Monsters University Winner: * Frozen 8. Best Screenplay Nominations: * Iron Man 3 * Philomena * Prisoners * Rush Winner: * The World's End 9. Best Cinematography Nominations: * Man of Steel * Oz The Great and Powerful * Pacific Rim * Rush Winner: * Gravity 10. Best Sound Design Nominations: * Iron Man 3 * Man of Steel * Pacific Rim * Rush Winner: * Gravity 11. Best Supporting Female Actor Nominations: * Vera Farmina (The Conjuring) * Evangeline Lily (The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug) * Carry Mulligan (The Great Gatsby) * Emma Watson (The Bling Ring) Winner: * Sally Hawkins (Blue Jasmine) 12. Best Supporting Male Actor Nominations: * Barkhad Abdi (Captain Phillips) * Steve Coogan (Philomena) * Nick Frost (The World's End) * Tom Hiddleston (Thor: The Dark World) Winner: * Daniel Brühl (Rush) 13. Best Female Lead Actor Nominations: * Cate Blanchett (Blue Jasmine) * Sandra Bullock (Gravity) * Rinko Kikuchi (Pacific Rim) * Mila Kunis (Oz The Great and Powerful) Winner: * Judi Dench (Philomena) 14. Best Male Lead Actor Nominations: * Robert Downey Jr. (Iron Man 3) * Martin Freeman (The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug) * Hugh Jackman (Prisoners) * Simon Pegg (The World's End) Winner: * Tom Hanks (Captain Phillips) 15. Best Director Nominations: * Alfonso Cauron (Gravity) * Ron Howard (Rush) * Peter Jackson (The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug) * Edgar Wright (The World's End) Winner: * Guillermo Del Toro (Pacific Rim) 16. Best Picture Nominations: * Elysium * Gravity * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug * Iron Man 3 * Oz The Great and Powerful * Philomena * Prisoners * Rush * The World's End Winner: * Pacific Rim Overview This is an overview of the films that won Trilbee Awards: *'Pacific Rim (4)': "Best Production Design", "Best Visual Effects", "Best Director" (Guillermo Del Toro), "Best Picture" *'Gravity (3)': "Best Original Score", "Best Cinematography", "Best Sound Design" *'World War Z (1)': "Biggest Surprise" *'The Fifth Estate (1)': "Biggest Disappointment" *'The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (1)': "Best Make-Up" *'Frozen (1)': "Best Animated Film" *'The World's End (1)': "Best Screenplay" *'Blue Jasmine (1)': "Best Supporting Female Actor" (Sally Hawkins) *'Rush (1)': "Best Supporting Male Actor" (Daniel Brühl) *'Philomena (1)': "Best Female Lead Actor" (Judi Dench) *'Captain Phillips (1)': "Best Male Lead Actor" (Tom Hanks) Category:Videos Category:Lists Category:Movies